


Destruction

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Fun, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Destruction

Scott walked into the Danger Room to find it nearly destroyed. He stared at Logan with shock as the other man made his way towards him, his claws retracting with a sharp *snikt* in the empty room.   
“Was that really necessary?”  
“What” Logan looked around the room, really seeing the destruction for the first time. Wires hanging, metal ripped to shreds. “I think I missed a few.”  
“But was it necessary to destroy the room?”  
Logan shrugged. “Sure. Works out the frustrations.”  
“You are a sad, strange, little man.” Scott muttered as he turned and walked out of the room.


End file.
